interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Federal Republic
The Terran Federal Republic, the de facto government of Humanity, is one of the significantly younger powers in the Milky Way. Since man walked on two feet and stared up at the stars, humans have always envisioned themselves as masters of the heavens, seemingly embarking on endless settlement of the Great Beyond. However, that entry came at a huge price, as thousands of years of struggle separated humanity and their apparent galactic destiny. After nearly seven thousand years of cataclysm and reconstruction, the first human colony ships exploded out of Earth's atmosphere, and made for nearby systems to spread the dominions of the Republic. With this expansion came the first contacts with the Ataliax Empire and Koboln Syndicate, with the Galactic Union being formed shortly after. Humanity quickly assumed their new galactic responsibility, unknowing of how massive that responsibility would truly be. =Government= Humanity's government has often been described as a lumbering giant - easy to sneak past, but strong in it's violent retaliation. Regardless, the Federal Republic is one of the crowning achievements of the human species. After nearly seven thousand years of reconstruction after the civilization-destroying Nuclear War, humanity finally would come together and politically unite as they should have all along. Building on the "grassroots" movements of global liberalism, ordinary people took control of the governments around them, holding the power over who represents them and what laws govern them. The system as it stands is not perfect, as no government truly is, but humanity under the Republic enjoys many more freedoms than they ever had. Even though security has dramatically increased over the last fifty years, Terran citizens enjoy peace, prosperity, economic opportunity, and stability. =History= Human history is a history of extremes, forever testament to the volatility of the human spirit. On one end, you find the finest examples of altruism; people coming together to unite behind a cause so all prosper instead of a select few. Yet, on the other end of the spectrum you have the most depraved examples of cruelty to one another: such as with Klaus von Hammersmark and Terra Prime during the Human Civil War. Humans still yet trudge on, and even with all the cultural, political, and technological advancements, the history of extremes ever more evident than before. =Military= The Federal Republic's armed services is one of the most devastating militaries in Union Space. Very few civilizations can match their tactics, the diversity of their war machines, and the size of their fleet. Recognized by The Council as the militaristic first of the Galactic Union, Humanity takes on a large role in the defense of The Freedom, any Union mandates, and of course, all of Terran Space. With the finest warships and advanced weaponry, few can stand up to the Republic Armed Forces and live to tell the tale. =Faction Economy= Income *'Faction Income:' &500,000/Weekly *'Earth': &350,000/Weekly *'Orion's Jewel': &350,000/Weekly *'Samarkand': &350,000/Weekly *'Mars': &350,000/Weekly *'Kronos': &500,000/Weekly *'Jupiter': &500,000/Weekly Expenses *'Samarkand Appropriation': &350,000/Weekly Treasury *'Total Income': &2,550,000/Weekly *'Federal Treasury': &4,230,000 Current Events Ticker The Human News Network NEWS ARTICLE NAME 09 FEB, 9906 London, Earth: President Alteron has announced the bailout and subsequent acquisition of failing Jovian Helium-3 extraction companies. Orbital bases and Jovian moonbases are allegedly being re-purposed as science facilities and habitats open to interstellar or local immigrants. HuNN, ''"Human News Network"'' has brought you this message from London. Category:Factions Category:Humans